


No Place For Democracy

by nagi_schwarz



Series: Read My Lips [41]
Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: AU, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 12:10:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6518800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nagi_schwarz/pseuds/nagi_schwarz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the comment_fic prompt: <i>Any, Any/Any, brokering a peace</i>. Richard Woolsey observes the scientists trying to decide who gets custody of the newest scientist, Jonathan McNeil. Set in Season 5.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Place For Democracy

Richard Woolsey came around the corner, lost in his own thoughts, and was brought up short by a fracas in one of the labs. Two groups of scientists had squared off, Rodney McKay leading half of them, Dr. Simpson leading the other half. Standing in the middle were John Sheppard, Major Lorne, and one of the newest additions to the Atlantis Expedition, Dr. Jonathan McNeil.  
  
"Look, his skills are most needed for the city-wide systems," Simpson was saying, and Lorne's hands moved rapidly, like fluttering birds. Even though Richard was well-versed in diplomacy and had learned everything he could about deaf etiquette before joining the Expedition, he was still at a loss as to how what Lorne was doing was an actual language. "A lot of those systems were damaged in the flood during the first year, and a lot of those aren't online. The city would run much more efficiently if the laundry systems were back online, and if the waste reclamation system was running at better than seventy per cent."  
  
"McNeil's expertise is in Ancient-Earth technology integration, specifically in aerospace engineering, and important to our defense against the Wraith is finding a way to streamline Atlantis's weapon systems, integrate Wraith tech into the 302s, and oh yes, restart the puddle jumper manufacturing facility," Rodney shot back. "So he's ours."  
  
"That's not true," Simpson said. "He wasn't specifically assigned to your department -"  
  
"Nor was he assigned to yours." Rodney smirked, smug.  
  
It was John who stepped in, stomped hard with one foot so everyone turned to look at him. "Look, he lives here now. You can share custody -"  
  
McNeil stomped his foot. Everyone turned to look at him. He lifted his hands and signed as he spoke, and he signed well. Richard wondered if that had been in his file. He signed too well for Lorne to have just started teaching him.  
  
"First of all, 'he' is right here. Stop talking about me like I'm not. And second of all? I'll work where I'm assigned by my chief science officer. There's a chain of command, here. Let's not forget that. I realize that we are civilian scientists, but the workplace is no place for democracy," McNeil said. There was an amused gleam in his eye that Richard didn't quite understand. "Furthermore, I'm not a child. I know what I look like - I see my own mug in the mirror every day. But I am a scientist and a professional, same as the rest of you. There is no Solomon, and I am no baby to be split. Are we clear?"  
  
Simpson hung his head. Rodney continued smirking, because he was the chief science officer.  
  
"Of course," McNeil continued, "as the director of the entire expedition, Mr. Woolsey has the final say, and can override anyone he chooses."  
  
Richard blinked, sure that no one had noticed him. He cleared his throat. "Mr. McNeil is correct. He answers to the chief science officer. I trust that Dr. McKay will utilize all his assets wisely." And he turned to go.  
  
Behind him, voices were raised again, and then stomping, and finally McNeil shouted, "Both of you, raise the white flags! John, gimme a piece of paper. I'll write my own damn schedule, fer cryin' out loud..."


End file.
